My Type
by Red-volution
Summary: Definisi tipe perempuan yang disukai Naruto sudah diketahui banyak orang. Ia mencanangkan persyaratan yang tak tanggung-tanggung agar bisa melabuhkan hatinya pada seorang gadis. Dan dibuat serepot apakah sahabatnya, Sakura, demi membantu pemuda itu?/Mainstream! RnR?


Sakura Haruno meradang. Disuguhi, pemandangan yang sama untuk ke lima kalinya hari ini tentu membuatnya muak. Ungkapan cinta salah seorang murid perempuan pada sahabat sejak kecilnya, Naruto Namikaze .

"B-bagaimana... N-naruto _-kun_?" Gadis yang Sakura kenal sebagai Sasame itu merona. Menunduk menyembunyikan wajah ayunya. Kakinya tak bisa diam dan sejak tadi terus menendang kecil keramik lantai. Kedua tanganya bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh.

" _Etto... gomen ne_ , Sasame- _chan_." Naruto tersenyum kecil. Memaparkan ekspresi penyesalan teramat sangat.

Sasame terkesiap. Gadis berambut oranye panjang itu mendongak dengan tatapan berkaca... Yah, tatapan yang sudah Sakura lihat lima kali. Bahkan si _pinkish_ itu hapal diluar kepala berhubung terus terulang.

Naruto dengan _gentle_ tak menolak ketika Sasame mendadak merengkuhnya, bahkan membalas memeluk tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu. Membisikkan-

" _Hontouni gomennasai_... kau adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Aku yakin ada laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih baik untukmu." Sakura menggumam sendiri, memutar bola mata beriris _emerald_ miliknya. Dan tentu tak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali sepasang telinga gadis itu sendiri.

Setelah sesi penolakan nan dramatis itu, Naruto mengulas satu senyum lebar sebelum dibalas Sasame dengan senyum kecil. Tak lama gadis itu beranjak, sambil sesekali mengusap kelopak matanya yang sembab.

Naruto memandangi kepergian gadis itu. "Oke, Sasame gadis yang keberapa, ya?" Pemuda itu terlihat menghitung dengan jari.

"Lima." Balas Sakura ketus. Gadis berambut pink panjang dikuncir itu bersedekap tangan. "Sekali lagi kau melakukan drama picisan seperti tadi aku akan memuntahkan makan siangku." Cibirnya.

"Penggerutu." Balas Naruto dengan nada cibiran yang sama.

"Biar saja. Itu lebih baik daripada menjadi pemuda sok keren yang membuat hampir delapan puluh persen siswi disini patah hati." Naruto mengelus tengkuk. Pernyataan yang 'jleb' itu menyadarkannya kalau ia seperti tipikal lelaki berengsek pemberi harapan palsu... apakah ia memang seperti itu? Ia tidak terlihat seperti lelaki 25 tahunan yang hobi gonta-ganti wanita hanya untuk bersenang-senangkan? Ia baru berumur 17 tahun, tapi jika begini terus siapa tahu ia akan benar-benar jadi pria semacam itu delapan tahun kedepan?

"Dan selamat, ya! Hanya tersisa lima orang gadis disekolah ini yang belum mengungkapkan perasaanya padamu. Karena itulah sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku mengucapkan selamat karena kau akan berpacaran dengan salah satu diantara mereka."

Pemuda dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing dipipi itu mengusap dagu. "Tinggal lima? Hmm, berarti tinggal Shion, Sara, Hotaru, Hinata, dan..."

"Coret saja nama yang terakhir! Tentu aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu!"

"Yaa... yang terakhir adalah Haruno Sakura- _chan_." Wajah si pemilik nama memasam. Memajukan bibir bawahnya, meniupkan udara keatas yang menggoyangkan pelan poni yang membingkai wajah jelita tanpa _make-up_ satu sapuanpun itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING(s)** : AU, Typo's, OOC, mainstream, dan banyak lagi

 **Don't like? Like usual, just click back button, close button, or shut down your device!**

.

.

.

.

Layaknya sejoli, sepasang sahabat beda gender itu berjalan beriringan sepulang sekolah. Tak satu pasang matapun yang menolak pemandangan itu. Kebanyakan yang menatap tentu saja para gadis yang iri, cemburu, kesal, benci, semua perasaan yang negatif pokoknya.

Namun keduanya nampak santai-santai saja. Toh memang tak ada hubungan khusus diantara mereka. "Jadi, besok ada empat gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padaku. Apa menurutmu salah satu dari mereka ada yang cocok denganku, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Kau tahu kalau keempatnya memendam perasaan padamu. Terserah kau, apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Hmm, semuanya cantik dan mempesona sih... rambut panjang, cantik, baik hati, ramah, dan-"

"-tidak membeda-bedakan orang." Potong Sakura. "Ya, ya... Aku sudah hapal kriteria perempuan yang kau idamkan."

"Hu-um! Tapi kau juga cantik dan baik hati." Naruto menyeringai.

"Hah! Kau tahu kalau rayuanmu tidak akan mempan padaku, kan?"

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh. "Siapa tahu saja berhasil." Sakura mengendik. Melirik kearah lain daripada terus mendengar rayuan dengan kalimat yang membuatnya jijik.

"Hehe! Maaf-maaf. Yang terpenting besok aku minta bantuanmu lagi, oke?"

Dan Sakura tak bisa tak tersenyum ketika melihat cengiran rubah itu. Tak pernah berbeda sejak sepuluh tahun lebih berkawan.

.

.

.

.

"A-aku... tidak masalah jika Naruto- _kun_ menolakku... T-tapi, besar harapanku jika kau menerima..."

Dari balik pohon rindang ditaman belakang sekolah, Sakura mengintai adegan 'penembakan' yang kini sudah masuk giliran Hotaru.

Dari jarak lima belas meteran cukup terlihat jelas apa saja yang mereka lakukan disana. Dan lagi, Sakura lihat sahabatnya sejak SD memeluk gadis dengan rambut bergelombang itu. Nampaknya gadis itu menangis sesenggukan. Namun dengan perlakuan lembut dari Naruto, ia bisa tersenyum lagi, dan meninggalkan taman.

Sakura merutuk sebal dalam hati. Sebanarnya ia juga mulai merasa kasihan setelah sering melihat penolakan Naruto terhadap gadis-gadis. Secara, sebagai sesama perempuan tentu Sakura tahu benar kalau butuh keberanian tingkat tinggi untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada seorang pemuda yang disukai. Namun, jika ditolak mentah-mentah pasti hancur sudah perjuangan yang telah dibangun dan berakhir dengan sebuah kesia-siaan.

Untunglah Naruto pemuda yang kelewat baik. Tak pernah sekalipun menolak dengan cara yang terkesan seperti menghancurkan angan-angan seseorang. Pemuda itu selalu berbicara dengan kalimat yang baik dan lembut. Bahkan terkadang, jika ada gadis yang menangis, pemuda itu tak canggung memberi pelukan. Benar-benar _gentleman_... Yah, ia mengerti kenapa banyak gadis yang melirik kearah sahabatnya sekarang.

"Haah... aku mulai bingung padamu. Kau sudah menolak Shion, Sara, dan sekarang Hotaru! Kau bilang mereka semua menarik dan masuk kriteriamu, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Mendudukan diri dibangku putih dibelakangnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ikut mendudukan diri disamping Naruto. "Kau tahu? Aku merasa iba pada semua gadis yang kau tolak berhubung aku juga perempuan."

"Entahlah, rasanya ganjal saja jika tiba-tiba aku berpacaran dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Aku jarang berkumpul bersama mereka. Karena itulah..."

Sakura menoleh. "Lantas? Sekarang hanya tinggal Hinata- _chan_ yang tersisa. Dia cantik, anggun, baik hati, lemah lembut, dan kau juga kenal akrab dengannya, kan?"

Kelopak Naruto berkedip. Iris _sapphire_ -nya berkilap. "Hei, kau ada benarnya juga!" Pemuda tan itu tertawa ringan. Selalu menjadi cara ampuh untuk menghadirkan senyum dari gadis musim semi disampingnya.

"Mungkin Hinata- _chan_ memang gadis yang cocok..."

 _Degg_

Namun kali ini senyumnya tak setulus biasanya...

Dan Sakura sudah memprediksi rasa ngilu dihatinya ini akan muncul suatu hari nanti... tapi... apa harus secepat ini?

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran matematika ditutup dengan salam dari Kakashi selaku guru yang bersangkutan. Dengan berakhirnya pelajaran matematika berarti sudah saatnya istirahat. Sesuai jadwal pelajaran untuk hari ini.

Sambil membereskan buku serta peralatan tulisnya, Sakura melirik ke bangku disampingnya. Bangku Naruto duduk. Disana pemuda itu telah selesai berkemas. Tapi bukan kegiatan berkemaslah yang ingin diketahui oleh Haruno muda itu. Melainkan pembicaraan pemuda itu dengan-

"Umm... itu, a-apa N-naruto- _kun_ punya waktu s-sepulang sekolah?"

-sang _heiress_ Hyuuga. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Hinata. Senantiasa dengan tingkah polah imut menggemaskannya, mengadu kedua ujung jari telunjuknya.

Seperti biasa, Naruto akan mengumbar senyum ramah terlebih dulu. "Tentu, memangnya ada apa?"

" _Anoo_... ada yang ingin kubicarakan, disini, nanti."

"Hm, oke!" Naruto mempertontonkan deretan gigi putih dan rapi miliknya. Hinata mengangguk senang, pamit pergi lalu beranjak menuju pintu kelas. Tak lupa saling bertukar senyum manis dengan Sakura.

Sekarang dikelas hanya tersisa dua orang itu. "Hei, sepertinya benar apa yang kita duga soal Hinata- _chan_."

Sakura menangguk kecil. "Kuucapkan selamat kalau begitu."

"Ahaha! Kau tahu? Ada sesuatu hal lucu dipikiranku saat ini." Safir pemuda itu menangkap ekspresi bingung sahabatnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Naruto mengusap rambut jabriknya sekilas. "Sempat terpikir olehku jika kau akan patah hati." Ia terkekeh jenaka. Menegaskan semua kata-kata tadi sebagai sesuatu yang lucu dan patut ditertawakan bersama.

 _'Bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi padaku, Naruto?'_

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "Bisa tidak untuk satu kali saja, kau turunkan kepercayaan diri tingkat over-mu itu? Sudah berapa kali kau terkena masalah karenanya, hm? Dan kau tahu siapa yang repot ketika semua itu terjadi?"

"Err... kau, ya?"

"Tepat sekali!" Naruto tergelak kencang. "Senangnya jika ada seorang gadis perkasa yang siap bertarung untukmu."

Apa...? Perkasa...?

"A-apa katamu!?" Naruto berjengit kaget. Ia memajukan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghentikan langkah berderap Sakura kearahnya. " _C-chotto_! Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda-"

Naruto membuang wajah dan berbisik sendiri." -meski kenyataanya kau memang seorang gadis yang bisa membanting pria dengan jurus karate, sih."

"Aku dengar itu _baka_!" Pemuda itu berjengit lagi. Lututnya melemas seiringan dengan tremor yang terjadi pada beberapa bagian tubuh terutama tangan dan kaki.

"Ehehe...apa aku tidak boleh jujur? Kau itukan memang..." Si pirang menggantung kalimat.

"Memang apa, hm?"

"Memang terlihat mirip laki-laki daripada perempuan- gwahahaha!" Naruto melejit berlari keluar dari kelas. Ia tak akan cukup berani mengatakan itu dan tetap diam ditempat, bisa-bisa gadis itu meledak dan menghajarnya nanti.

Sakura bergemeletuk. Mengepalkan erat kepalan tangannya. Perkasa... perkasa... perkasa... Sejak tadi hanya kata itu yang terngiang. Apa Sakura terlihat lebih mirip laki-laki daripada perempuan seperti yang dikatakan spesies mahluk pirang menyebalkan itu?

Y-ya, ia akui memang ia sedikit... umm, tomboy... Tapi tetap saja ia juga seorang perempuan yang akan tersanjung jika dibilang cantik. Ia sadar jika sikap dan hal-hal yang ia sukai sangat berbeda dari remaja perempuan pada umumnya. Ia lebih memilih ekstra olahraga semacam basket, bola voli, atau tenis ketimbang ikut ekstra ketetrampilan.

Dan semua yang Naruto katakan memang benar adanya. Ia seorang pemegang sabuk hitam karate, dan ia juga sering membanting pemuda itu saat _sparing_... ugh... tidak usah dijelaskan lagi!

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, langsung ke pernyataanya, ya?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti tepat sebelum tangannya mencengkram kenop pintu kelasnya. Ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara Naruto dari dalam sana. Hal yang bisa dibilang jarang dilakukan oleh Naruto saat tiba waktunya pulang adalah berdiam diri dikelas. Pemuda itu paling malas melakukannya. Jika ada ektra ia lebih suka menunggu dikantin atau ditempat lain selain kelas. Jadi, ada angin apa yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto berdiam sejenak disana?

"Umm... a-aku malu...bingung harus memulainya darimana N-naruto- _kun_."

Oh, suara itu mengingatkannya.

 _"Anoo... ada yang ingin kubicarakan, disini, nanti."_

 _"Hm, oke!"_

Hinata akan mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Naruto disini...

Satu tangan Sakura yang terbebas mencengkram erat ujung rok bermotif kotak-kotaknya.

"Sudah lama... aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu..." Hinata membuka suara lagi. Kali ini lebih lancar dari sebelumnya meski masih terdengar agak malu.

"A-aku... su-suka..."

Bibir Sakura bergetar. Kilatan hijau dimatanya menggelap seiring terlihat berkaca. Lututnya melemas menunggu satu kata terakhir yang sudah bisa ia ketahui dari rangkaian patah-patah Hinata.

"A-aku...su-suka-" gadis berponi rata didalam sana mengulang.

"-p-padamu." Dan didetik itu rasanya Sakura seperti kehilangan jantung. Terlebih lagi setelah mendengar verba dari Naruto setelah beberapa lama. Pemuda itu membalas. "Aku... juga menyukaimu, Hinata- _chan_!"

Dan selesailah sudah... Berbeda dari pernyataan gadis lain pada sahabat yang diam-diam ia sukai, pernyataan kali ini paling ampuh untuk membuat hatinya teriris. Karena pemuda itu sendiri juga mengatakan 'iya'.

.

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kelas secara terburu-buru. Tas punggungnya belum sempat ia gantungkan dengan benar. Langkahnya melebar nyaris seperti berlari kecil. Dan begitu menikung diujung lorong, ia mendapati sahabat pink-nya berdiri menatap keluar jendela kaca transparan.

Wajah tan itu berubah sumringah. "Sakura- _chaaan_!" Pemuda itu berseru girang. Tanpa ia sadari, gadis pemilik nama mengusap cepat-cepat kelopak matanya sebelum menoleh.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih?"

Naruto terkekeh, berdiri sejajar dan ikut melihat pemandangan apa yang Sakura tengah nikmati.

"Bagaimana tadi? Kau menerima Hinata- _chan_ , kan?" Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Menatap dalam _green emerald_ yang begitu ia sukai dari kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak menerimanya." Sakura membola. Seberkas harapan muncul dibenaknya tapi ia enyahkan. Belum mau terlalu berharap lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah bilang ingin menerimanya, kan?"

"Bagaimana mau menerima, dia saja tidak punya perasaan terhadapku. Yah, sudah tidak lagi, sih..."

Oke, ini mulai membuat Sakura bingung. Sebagian rasa sakit dihatinya mulai mereda meski dikalahkan oleh rasa pensaran. Dan Naruto sadar akan hal itu. Tertulis jelas diwajah Sakura. "Dugaan kita tentangnya selama ini salah. Tadi, saat aku bicara dengannya, dia bukan ingin menyatakan perasaanya, tapi ingin berlatih mengungkapkan perasaan pada seorang pemuda."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Kiba." Sakura melongo. Ah, kesalahpahaman memang sering membuat seseorang muak. Tapi ia juga tak bisa disalahkan karena sedikit terlambat mendengar percakapan mereka.

Melihat ekspresi _speechless_ dari si gadis _bubblegum_ mau tak mau membuat Naruto terkekeh. "Dari ekspresimu, kau terlihat lega. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Sakura menimang. Meski tahu Naruto belum berpacaran dengan siapapun, tapi takut juga jika ia tetap ditolak. Ia tak bisa membuat hatinnya sakit untuk kedua kalinya selama satu siang.

"Ayolah, katakan sesuatu! Jangan menunduk dengan wajah merona seperti itu." Sakura tersentak. Sialan, ternyata Naruto menyadari gerak-geriknya!

Wajah tampan pemuda itu mendekat tepat disaat Sakura menoleh. Mau tak mau gadis itu merona hebat. "Jangan-jangan... Sakura- _chan_ menyukaiku, hm?"

"Hee? Mana mungkin!"

"Yakin tidak menyukaiku?"

"Tidak sama sekali!"

"Hmm, kalau begitu tak ada satu gadis pun yang bisa menjadi pacarku disini...apa aku harus mencari kesekolah lain saja, ya? Jika saja Sakura- _chan_ menyukaiku maka mungkin sudah kuterima dari dulu, lho, haha!"

Aaa... _checkmate_! Sialan, Sakura muak menghindar lagi. Semakin lama berdebat maka semakin sering juga pemuda itu menerbangkan hatinya dengan kata-kata manis lalu membatingnya keras dengan ungkapan berbalik.

"Ghh... o-oke-oke, aku mengaku! Aku menyukaimu, puas!?" Sekarang giliran Naruto yang _spechless_. Tak menduga datangnya kalimat itu. Hei, ia tadi hanya bercanda!

Sakura mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Aku tahu kau menganggapku gadis bodoh, _tsundere_ atau apapun terserah! Tapi... aku tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan itu..."

"K-kau-"

"Aku bukan gadis yang sesuai kriteriamu, aku tahu! Meski sakit tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya... jangan kau ingat lagi, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini."

Gadis itu beralih, menatap sendu wajah tampan dihadapannya. "Dan kuharap, tidak ada yang berubah dari hubungan kita setelah ini... kuharap kita tidak saling menjauh satu sama lain." Sempat tak menjawab, Naruto mewakilkan jawabannya dengan sebuah senyum ramah. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk Sakura... ya, seperti yang ia katakan... meski sakit tapi setidaknya semuanya sudah terungkap...

Sakura menghela napas, lalu melontarkan senyum terbaik yang ia bisa. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada taman sekolah yang terlihat jelas dari koridor lantai tiga ini. "Lalu, Naruto... Kau sudah cukup sering mengatakan seperti apa tipe gadis yang kau sukai. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada satupun yang kau terima?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, dengan senyum lembut. "Ohh, soal itu. Meski semua masuk kriteria utama, tapi masih belum masuk kriteria lengkap."

"Eh? Kriteria lengkap?"

"Hu-um! Secara umum, kriteria gadis yang kusukai harus berambut panjang, baik hati, tidak membeda-bedakan orang, ramah dan cantik. Tapi masih ada kriteria yang lebih spesifik." Sang Haruno muda menautkan alis. "Kriteria yang lebih spesifik adalah..." Pemuda itu berhenti, melirik kearah si gadis sejenak. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan seolah pemuda itu sudah

"...punya rambut panjang berwarna pink. Dikuncir ekor kuda seperti seorang gadis tomboy. Berwajah cantik meski tak pernah tersentuh _make-up_ , cerdas, keras kepala, kadang-kadang kasar padaku tapi juga lembut-"

T-tunggu! Ke-kenapa kriteria itu seperti terarah pada-

"-punya cita-cita ingin menjadi dokter. Selalu memperingatkanku jika bertindak hal bodoh. Yang begitu mengenalku luar-dalam. Selain itu, oh iya, mirip dengan ibuku. Bisa mengambil hati kedua orang tuaku. Jago karate dan bahkan sanggup membantingku-"

Sakura mulai merasa suhu dipipinya meningkat secara drastis. Terus mendengar racauan pemuda berisik itu bisa membuat jantungnya meletup saking cepatnya berdetak. "-dia juga harus punya kening lebar yang bisa kukecup setiap hari. Punya iris mata sehijau batuan zamrud yang tak bisa kuhindari keindahannya..."

"K-k-kau... ber-canda, kan?" Latahnya.

 _'Jangan terlalu berharap Sakura! Demi tuhan, jangan terlalu berharap!'_

"Tidak tuh." Naruto nyengir lebar, menegapkan tubuhnya, lalu menghadap kesamping. Seperti berniat untuk pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba-

 _Cup_

Pemuda itu dengan senangnya mengecup kening lebar Sakura. Mengabaikan apakah gadis itu merona karena malu, marah, atau keduanya. Tak menunggu lebih lanjut, Naruto beranjak, meninggalkan gadis yang mematung dengan perasaan bahagia yang bercampur aduk dengan berbagai perasaan aneh lainnya.

Namun, setelah lima langkah Naruto berhenti, menoleh kearah Sakura yang sejak tadi membelakangingnya. "Kalau kau tahu siapa gadis itu, tolong katakan padanya untuk cepat-cepat menetapkan tanggal untuk kencan pertama kita! _Jaa_!"

"Di-dia tadi... serius..." Sakura melebarkan senyum dan hampir berjingkrak dalam hati!

Ia menoleh kebelakang kearah Naruto yang mengedipkan sebelah mata padannya. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu siapa gadis itu." Naruto mengulur tangan, menanti Sakura untuk meraihnya.

Dan dengan kebahagian yang terpancar jelas diraut jelitanya, gadis itu setengah berlari demi menyambut uluran tangan itu...

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 **A/N:** Hmm...setelah fic ini, saya tiba-tiba kepikiran buat cerita horor... (Gak nyambung banget -_-)

But eniwei, saya akan minta pendapat kalian dulu tentang fic ini, bila berkenan tulis dikolom review^^

 _See you next time_ ^^

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kalau boleh tahu, sudah berapa lama kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto terlihat menerawang. Ia memakai sebelah tangannya yang tak menggenggam tangan gadis itu untuk menghitung. "Hmm, jika termasuk hari ini, kurasa sudah sejak lahir!" Guraunya garing. Alhasil, Sakura menyipitkan mata sambil mendengus. "Hehe, aku hanya bercanda! Meski tidak tahu seberapa lamanya, tapi kurasa sudah saaangat lama aku menyukaimu!"

"Jadi, selama ini kita hanya dibodohi oleh kesalahpahaman?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan kita yang dibodohi, tapi cuma kau! Aku sudah sering bilang aku menyukaimu, tapi kau menganggapku bercanda."

"Issh, lupakan saja soal yang tadi! Sekarang aku ingin menanyakan masalah banting membanting. Apa saat di _dojo_ aku memang berhasil membantingmu, atau kau hanya mengalah?"

"Tidak keduanya."

"Lantas?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat..." Pemuda itu mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Sakura, berbisik dengan nada seduktif. "Aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membantingmu dengan lembut keatas ranjangku... lalu kemudian menindihmu... mencumbuimu...dan kita-"

Dengan wajah terpanggang Sakura melesatkan tinju yang bergerak secepat terjangan peluru. "DIAM KAU _BAKA-HENTAI_!"

 _Duaghh_

"GYAAAHAA!"


End file.
